


James and Becca - Three Years Later

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: James and Weaver [2]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Becca survived Skull Island and now live in London as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James and Becca - Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> The mini sequel to my one shot “Call Me Rebecca, James” Rated T but there is a small sex scene that really doesn't go into a lot of detail at the end of the one shot.

The year was 1976. Three years since James and Becca came back from that island and moved into a small flat in London. They didn’t know it yet but they we’re going to be a family in less than a year. The moment she found out she was pregnant she was terrified, she had only known James for a few months and they were going to have a baby. When she told him the news he had tears in his eyes as he looked at her still flat stomach. They got married when she was six months pregnant, she wasn’t one to wear dresses much but when she found a bohemian style maternity one she knew she needed to wear it. They got married in a small ceremony with only their families and closest friends, which included her friend San. Three months later their daughter, Evelynn was born. She had her father’s deep blue eyes and blonde curls.

She was in the kitchen, pregnant again with their second and third children. She was pregnant with twin boys and when they both saw the sonogram she wanted to both kill and kiss her husband. She was getting dinner ready while James and Evelynn were at the park near their home. She smiles when she heard the door open.

“Mommy,” she heard Evelynn say excitedly as James walks them into the kitchen. She was on top of his shoulders and shrieked in delight when her father put her in her high chair to get her a snack. As he took out some cheerios and a banana he kissed his wife on the cheek.

“How are you feeling,” he asks while putting his hand on her six month pregnant belly.

“We’re doing fine. These little troublemakers are already like their daddy, kicking me and driving me absolutely crazy.”

He throws his head back and laughs. “The same goes for you love, you have driven me crazy since day one.”

She playfully scowls at him. “If I drive you crazy so much why’d you marry me?”

“Because I love you and also when I look at that little girl who looks like her mother I have no choice but to fall more in love with you each day.”

“Right answer and your prize is a kiss on the lips.” She told him playfully.

“Oh my favorite,” he told her kissing her with as much passion as he could with their two and a half year old daughter watching them.

“Daddy hungry.” Evelynn said starting to get fidgety in her high chair.

“You heard her daddy. Get her that snack before she throws a tantrum.” Becca told him playfully.

That night after reading Evelynn her bedtime story and kissing her good night they went into their room. He had his hand on her belly and she smiled as she always does when James was being attentive to her and their children.

“I love you babe,” she told him as she laid down on her side looking at her human adoringly.

“I love you too, darling. You are so gorgeous. Sometimes I look at you with Evelynn and think how did I get this? What did I do to deserve these two beautiful girls in my life?”

She put her hand on his cheek, caressing the faint stubble that was starting to grow.

“You got us because you are kind and protective of us and you’ll be the same with these two little troublemakers. Oh god we are going to have our hands full with two boys. I hope they’ll be just like their daddy.”

“I hope they are just like you. Evelynn only really has my eye and hair color, the rest is all you Bec.”

She smiles as he turns off the lamp and kisses her lips and then the rest of her body. She giggles and then moans as he starts to make love to her. He was always gentle when she was this far into both of her pregnancies. He held her hand as they both came together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Remember to kudos, bookmark or add comments!


End file.
